Fandral
"Deeply and hungrily, I drank of her eyes...in that instant I knew 'twas destined for this fair maid to enthrall my heart...and be my wife!" Character Stat Sheet Public Information The tale of how Fandral came to be one of Asgard’s most famous warriors, lovers and poets is told far and wide -- and always a little differently. Even if some of the details (especially of his origins) are lost in myth and legend, the core tale rings true: Fandral is the friend of Thor the Mighty, he is the charming swordsman of the Warriors Three -- alongside Hogun the Grim and Volstagg the Voluminous -- he is the desire of women and the envy of men across all the Nine Realms. Fandral’s adventures (largely with the other two Warriors, as well as Thor and Sif) include battling the Fenris Wolf, waging war upon the Jotuns (Frost Giants), Dark Elves and other enemies of Asgard, freeing Hogun's people from the oppression of the Mogul, outwitting Loki and Amora the Enchantress, and perhaps thwarting a certain Sherriff of Nottingham once upon a time... Background 'Before He Was Famous...' He was Fandral... and maybe Robin Hood, too. Precious little is known about Fandral before he presented himself a young warrior to the All-Father, Odin, King of Asgard and Ruler of the Nine Realms. He has seldom spoken of his homeland, or his family, or his adventures prior to swearing his fealty to Odin. By this time he was already a highly skilled adventurer, and so his offer of service was readily accepted, no matter what he had previously accomplished. There is a legend, however, that Fandral had dwelt in Midgard for at least a century -- under the name Robin of Locksley, or Robin Hood -- but even that particular tale (although widely told in Midgard) has scarcely been heard... from the lips of the man himself. Although, he has told his closest comrades the tale. Along the journey to Asgard, the fair-haired adventurer encountered Volstagg and Hogun -- and, as egos would have it, their famous friendship began... with a dare. After several boasts of defeating sundry foes... with certain cooking utensils, Volstagg and Fandral agreed to compete against each other in a quest -- and Hogun joined them to observe and adjudicate. Thus, what began as a mere contest of arms, wits and bravery developed into a friendship as strong, and as long-lasting as any mortal or immortal had ever seen, that of: 'The Warriors Three' There are not enough pages in all the books of Midgard (although the Internet might have the space) to properly recount the myriad adventures of the Warriors Three across the centuries. Details such as who slew what, and how many, and with what weapon... differ depending upon the specific Warrior telling the tale -- and how many Asgardian ales he has in his belly at the time. All the tales agreed on some points at least: Fandral was the Dashing One, the Charming, the Swift and the Stylish One, Hogun was the Grim One, and the Good, the Strong, and the Silent One, and Volstagg... he was the Enormous One -- also the Cheerful, the Beerful and the Brash One. Each brought a different personality, different perspective, and different skill-set to the whole -- and their differences complemented each other seamlessly. Volstagg was particularly responsible in helping Fandral hone his weapon-skills, especially in return for the extra game Fandral hunted down with his longbow. Apart, their fierceness and prowess were formidable. Together... they were unstoppable. They also weren’t alone -- Thor the Mighty and the Lady Sif oft travelled with them. Indeed, when the Warriors Three were accused and put on trial in Thingvellir for the murder of a giant’s son, Thor willingly stood at their side -- sealing himself to their fate. He journeyed with them on one of the most dangerous quests upon which they had ever ventured, to recover sacred items (one of which being the famed katana, Grasscutter, which Fandral still keeps, and wields) and to clear their name. When the Thunderer (and the Valkyrior) have your back, the impossible -- yea, even Ragnarok itself -- becomes... a stroll through the parks of Midgard (with wine, women and song every step of the way). And speaking of Ragnarok... 'Ragnarok? Nay, But Two Worlds Colliding' Even before the events preceding 'The Merge', Fandral and his friends had had ample opportunity to make a name for themselves in contemporary Midgard. Thor’s love of Midgard was well-known, especially to his friends -- and while Fandral kept his own reasons for favouring (and regretting) Midgard to himself, it was enough for him that his friend cherished the mortal world. Therefore, when Thor decided to shift his base of operations to Midgard herself (in the latter half of the Twentieth Century, by Midgard’s reckoning), Fandral did not hesitate to follow. Through Thor, the Warriors Three were introduced to the team of super-heroes known as the Avengers, and often fought side by side with them in battle against various foes. In time, some of the Avengers themselves earned the Asgardians’ friendship and trust, and even journeyed to Asgard herself to thwart the forces of evil. Loki’s attempts to humiliate his brother (and... take over the Nine Realms) would often precipitate a conflict involving either, or both Asgard and Midgard -- forcing Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three to divide their efforts. Sometimes, however, the incident in question would unite them (as it did in the Midgardian year 2010, when Loki sent reality itself into chaos). Fandral returned to Asgard afterward, and for a troublesome time, it was difficult for him to keep track of where his friends were, so separated by time, space and conflict they were. Then came Ragnarok. Mortals on Midgard called it 'The Merge'. Fandral called it "a calamity worse than being caught naked in a Frost Giant’s knickers, in a Dark Elf’s bedroom" (but he may have been exaggerating). Nevertheless, the cataclysm seemed to affect Midgard especially -- and so Fandral was summoned there to help his friends save the Realms once more. Imagine his surprise to discover that, while it was not the Ragnarok he had suspected, it was still the deliberate work of powerful forces -- but across two planes of reality, rather than just ‘two worlds’. Then some of those evil forces... turned out to be Mortals. The chaos was... unthinkable. Upon his steed, Firehooves -- swifter than any mortal beast or machine on land -- Fandral rode to war, crossing between worlds with other heroes, battling darkness wherever it threatened to blot out the light. In that short time he saw more wonders than he had in centuries of adventuring... and the necessity for heroes such as he did not abate, even after Midgard -- both Midgards -- were saved. Now, with 'twice the Midgard' to protect, there are twice the adventures to be had, and twice the women to impress... and Fandral is ready for them all. Personality 'The Warrior:' Fandral fights the same way he lives: with all his heart, mind, and body. To him, a battle it not worth fighting if it is not worth fighting with everything in one’s heart -- therefore, he fights with everything. He has the speed and subtlety -- not to mention the deadliness -- of a viper, no matter the weapon in his hands. If asked, he would say, “An enemy cannot kill what he cannot hit.” Thus, he is called Fandral the Swift for a reason. Fandral is not afraid to kill; he is not afraid to ‘do what must be done’, nor put a swift end to threats that might otherwise linger and do more harm over time -- if it is necessary. He is more notorious for taunting and toying with his opponents, if only to put them off-guard and inject more enjoyment (for himself and his admirers) into the melee. If a foe can leave (alive) and bear the tale of Fandral’s magnificence in battle... Then who is he to deny them? 'The Lover:' Perhaps it is the looks (which are famous), or the smooth confidence (which is infamous), or some combination of both... that make Fandral so desirable to women? Whatever the reason, he is known for "loving many and none" all across Asgard (and Midgard, too, to a lesser degree). He is truly one who 'loves, and loves to love, and loves to be loved'. This aspect of his personality would often have others (rivals, mainly -- and some friends, like Sif, perhaps) thinking he is shallow and irresponsible... they may be only half-right, if at all. Fandral has loved one woman -- for a lifetime (hers, for she was mortal) -- and that is a love, and a pain, he keeps very, very close. And hidden. 'The Poet:' Fandral is as quick with his tongue as he is with his sword -- and he uses both in battle. It is never a difficulty to get him to speak, to perform, to make a scene -- getting him to stop, however, is a different story. The man is irrepressible. This, if anything, should give some indication as to his upbringing before he came to Asgard: he is a learned, well-read individual, and he knew the proper manners and customs of a noble before becoming a ‘regular’ in the courts of the All-Father. 'The Man:' There are few in the all Asgard and Midgard who can claim to be as great a friend as Fandral -- or to HAVE as great a friend as Fandral -- and he acts like it. He is head-strong, cock-sure and merry -- and these traits tend moreso to manifest in an ‘infuriating and intoxicating confidence’ rather than a ‘sour haughtiness’ that one might expect from someone ‘full of himself’. He often appears superficial and lackadaisical, but those who know him best know different. With enemies all around, and Ragnarok on the horizon -- everyone wishes they had a man like Fandral at their side, to brave the coming storm... ...and laugh in its face. Logs * 2015-01-28 - A Whale of a Tale - The Warriors Two compete in story-telling with disastrous results! * 2014-09-16 - Skurge for your Supper - The Warriors Two engage Skurge the Executioner in madcap melee'ing! Category:Marvel Features Category:Asgardians Category:Asgard Category:Immortality Category:Family Matters Category:Celebrity Category:Sword Mastery Category:Taken Characters Category:Regular Characters Category:Warriors Three Category:Veteran Superhero Category:Extraordinary Appearance